


Bound together

by Red713



Series: Joe and Nicky drabbles [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red713/pseuds/Red713
Summary: Nicky and Joe talk about Booker, trying to understand why he did what he did
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Joe and Nicky drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Bound together

Andy had left with Nile to get rid of the car after she dropped Booker, Joe and Nicky off at the London safe house. Nicky could see Joe’s anger slowly simmering so he grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. It was an old Victorian house on a street long abandoned by the city, taken over by drug dealers and homeless people seeking shelter.

Nicky always liked this house. It was big enough that everyone would get their own room, and it blissfully had running water. He dragged Joe up to the top floor where they always stayed and firmly closed the door when they got to the room, leaning against it.

He watched Joe drop their bags on the bed and collapse on it, cradling his head in his hands.

“I can’t… I can’t believe he would do that.” Joe mumbled to his lap.

“Me neither” Nicky agreed. “But I understand where he came from.”

Joe’s head snapped up to meet Nicky’s gaze. “What do you mean?”

Nicky crossed his arms and reclined more comfortably against the door. “He was right and you know it, Joe. We don’t understand the loneliness he has been experiencing all these years.”

Joe stood up and paced the room cracking his knuckles, anger still coursing through his body. “He shouldn’t have given us up though, he shouldn’t have _put us in danger_. He knew what they were going to do to us!”

Nicky stayed calm, always the water to Joe’s fire. “You’re right habibi, he shouldn’t have given us up. But we have to understand where he’s coming from.”

Joe turned to Nicky and they stared at one another until Joe stomped over to Nicky and cradled his face with a tenderness that was a stark contrast to his anger.

“I watched them _torture_ you, Nicolo” he whispered. “They carved you up, again and again. You were in agony and I couldn’t do anything to help you.” His hands shook with raw emotion and Nicky pulled him into a fierce hug. “I will never be able to forget that, Nicky, I can’t forgive him for what he did to you.”

“To _us_ , Yusuf” Nicky said in his ear. “I hated watching them hurt you too my love. It was the worst experience of my life.”

Joe pulled back to look at him in the eye. “How can you say that and understand why he did it then?” He demanded.

Nicky brushed Joe’s hair away from his face. They were still both dirty and covered in blood, their clothes tattered from the bullets they had both taken. “Because I knew it would end. I knew we would both survive it. And I knew I would still have you until the day I finally die for good. But Booker… he doesn’t have anyone like I have you.”

Joe looked at Nicky closely, studying the face he knew best in the world. His hold on Nicky softened and he pulled Nicky into a fierce hug.

Nicky buried his head in Joe’s neck and breathed in deeply, groaning at the smell and making Joe chuckle. “We really need a bath” he said into Nicky’s hair.

Nicky laughed “or three, I don’t think I’ve ever had this much blood on me.”

Joe’s fingers ran through Nicky’s hair, sticky and crusty with blood and Nicky felt his grimace at the memory of him getting shot through the head. “Let’s wash then” he said, pulling back again. “And… I see what you mean about Booker. I can’t forgive him, but I understand what you meant. I can’t imagine not having you with me Nicolo.” He pulled their foreheads together and whispered, “I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Nicky’s moved his hands from Joe’s hips and gripped Joe by his face. “And you won’t habibi. I am yours as you are mine. We’re bound together.”

Joe smiled and kissed Nicky on the lips. “We are” he agreed. “Now let me take care of you amore.”

Nicky let Joe pull him towards a bath, content in his heart with his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) please leave comments/kudos
> 
> I have an inclination to do a second part of pure smut, what do you think?


End file.
